


Eighty-Three Hundred Years

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: She waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



Bismuth waits. There is no light in the bubble, no sound, no passage of time. She cannot reform, so she waits, and thinks.

What Homeworld had never realized was that Bismuth had a mind to rival any tourmaline and, unlike those great tacticians, the strength to enact her plans without any quartz soldiers behind her. Over thousands of years, calculation tempered her anger, and anyone who had fought on Homeworld's side during Rose's Rebellion could attest that Bismuth thinking did not bode well for her enemies.

Her thinking ran along two lines, each embellished and investigated over the course of millennia: her plan to defeat Homeworld had been flawed and Rose had overreacted. For the former, she had known that Rose's (and, though it was less important, that of many other Crystal Gems) relationship with shattering gems was… touchy, and created the Breaking Point anyways. While Bismuth held just as few scruples as the empire that had made her, Rose held lines she saw but did not understand, and underestimating her dedication to morality (or, perhaps, overestimating her ruthlessness), had been a mistake. On the other hand, Rose knew that Bismuth's rages came fast and rolled over fast, and the Breaking Point was not something she would abandon their cause for; bubbling had been a tad excessive. Surely Rose would realize that and release her in a few days.

And so, Bismuth waits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wild extrapolation on Bismuth's personality. It is shown in the episode that (at least when Homeworld is involved) she gets very angry very fast, but that anger also blows over relatively quickly. To work, the Rebellion would need great tacticians besides Rose, and Bismuth was unhappy with her role in Homeworld. She might have been a good planner, and a millennia-long time out would be long enough for her to see the error in her logic.
> 
> The title comes from Bismuth being bubbled around 8,000 years (according to Pearl) (I don't remember which) and Bismuth's atomic number being 83.


End file.
